Conventionally, in the liquid substance advancing container represented by Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2010-227553 (:Patent Document 1), a piston is moved forward by advancing operation rotating a tail end so as to be able to deliver the liquid substance inside the barrel body. However, this liquid substance advancing container cannot store a large amount of liquid substance because a large proportion of the barrel body is occupied by the advancing mechanism including the piston.
To deal with this, there has been a disclosure of an applicator that can advance a piston in two stages to increase the amount of stored liquid.